Reencuentro en Storybrooke
by Hachi06
Summary: Alice reaparece en la torturada vida de Jefferson.


Esa tarde era como otra cualquiera. Brillaba el Sol, pero no hacía un calor excesivo, así que se atrevió a ponerse una camisa de manga larga. La cesta la había dejado preparada la noche anterior, así que no había por qué correr, tenía tiempo de sobras. Cogió el sombrero de terciopelo negro que descansaba en la percha, detrás de la puerta, y salió al jardín.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando tuvo contacto con la luz natural, estiró los músculos y bostezó: siempre se repetía que se iría a dormir pronto y, cada día, volvía a romper su promesa, acostándose sobre las seis o siete de la mañana, sin hacer nada en particular, sólo tirado en el sofá, haciendo zapping y bebiendo Te, con la mirada perdida y la mente en otra parte... Y así estaba, encarcarado, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, habiendo dormido más de diez horas... Cada día se decía al espejo que debía cambiar esa rutina; buscar trabajo (pero para qué, si él podía abastecerse con su pequeño huerto), arreglar la cañería del baño de la planta baja (siempre iba al de la de arriba), limpiar la casa (y qué que estuviera sucia, si nunca le visitaba nadie)... hacer algo de provecho con su vida, pero seguía levantándose a la misma hora y empleando su tiempo en lo mismo: en no hacer nada.

Cruzó su jardín, lleno de malas hierbas, ¿pero para qué iba a podar nada si le daba igual todo? Se encaminó hacia la carretera secundaria que desviaba el bosque con su casa, cruzándose con un par de coches que iban en dirección contraria.

Los pájaros cantaban y se oía alguna que otra cigarra recordándole que, en algún momento, le gustó el verano, que un día lo disfrutó como un niño pequeño, pero enseguida se deshizo de ese "recuerdo", si es que se podía llamar así. De eso hacía tantos años, que empezaba a creer que todo había sido un sueño... otra promesa que rompía cada día: debía olvidarse de todo. Pero justamente porque no podía cumplir esa promesa, no podía cumplir las demás y eso le amargaba, pero empeñándose en fingir ser un pasota, lo llevaba mejor cada día que pasaba... o eso se hacía creer a sí mismo.

Cuando llegó a su tronco caído favorito, sacó el mantel de la cesta y el termo del agua caliente, se sentó y sacó la tetera y la taza. Lo preparó todo mecánicamente. Llevaba tantos años haciendo lo mismo, que se movía por instinto.

El primer sorbo siempre le sabía a Gloria. Seguramente, era el único momento real del día en el que se olvidaba de todo: de su alrededor, del pasado, de quién era... aunque lo disfrutaba menos de lo que le gustaría.

Sonrió al ver un lirón correr, una ratilla que se escondió cerca de dónde él estaba sentado y enseguida vio el motivo: un conejo blanco la perseguía, aunque, en vez de pararse en el escondrijo del animalillo, siguió corriendo.

-Es de mala educación espiar detrás de los setos.- dijo en voz alta, al ver que un matojo se había movido, probablemente, el verdadero motivo de la huída de la rata y el conejo.

-Lo siento...

Se le congeló la sangre y la taza que sostenía se le cayó al suelo. La respiración se le había parado en la garganta y le entraron ganas de vomitar.

Era imposible. ¡Era completamente imposible!

La chica que salió de entre los setos... estaba muerta! Había muerto hacía mucho años! Aquéllo era una puta broma o es que había llegado a tal punto de locura, que se le aparecían los fantasmas que quería olvidar.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor? Está pálido y se le ha caído el Te.

Pero sin embargo, estaba allí, frente a él... la única mujer a la que había amado. ¡Alice! ¡Su Alice! La chica que vino de otro mundo estaba con él, hablándole, como nunca creyó que volvería a oírla. Con esa voz que te acariciaba como una pluma, con esa mirada tan azul y tan intensa, con esa piel tan blanca y ese pelo tan marrón, como el chocolate con leche...

-Es-estoy bien...

Pero aquéllo también era mentira. No estaba bien. ¡No estaba para nada bien! Aunque, en ese momento, tenía tal remolino de sentimientos encontrados que no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía: Alegría, Sorpresa, Miedo, Rechazo, Amor, Tristeza... Todos y cada uno luchaban por salir a flote y eso sólo le causó un shock.

Alice le miraba extrañada, como si nunca le hubiese visto y es que, en ese mundo, nunca lo había hecho. Allí nadie recordaba nada de lo que había pasado veintiocho años atrás. Veintiocho años congelados, viviendo el mismo día una y otra vez. Veintiocho años amargándose porque él era uno de los pocos que había sido maldecido con el Don de la Memoria; porque, atrapado siempre en el mismo día, no podía avanzar en su vida; porque su hija no le reconocía; porque vivía un luto eterno... y, sin embargo, allí estaba Alice, ahí delante, mirándole curiosa, como la primera vez que le miró.

-Estaba cerca de aquí y... olí el Te. No era mi intención molestarle ni ser maleducada.- se agachó a recoger la taza y el plato que se habían caído.

-No te preocupes, ya lo recojo yo.

Al rozarle la mano sin querer, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espalda. Fue como si se hubiese despertado de un largo sueño.

Todo aquéllo era imposible! IMPOSIBLE! Él la había visto morir, mientras huían de la Reina Roja, del País de las Maravillas. Esa malvada mujer le había extraído el corazón y lo había aplastado con una sola mano, reduciéndolo a cenizas. ¡Cómo podía estar viva! Se dejó convencer de que era su mente enferma la que le proyectaba esa alucinación.

-No esperaba encontrarme a nadie y, menos, tomando el Te- se carcajeó un poco. -¿Viene muy a menudo?

-Veintiocho años...

-¡Vaya!- le miró de arriba a bajo -Sin intención de ofender... no parece muy mayor- rodó los ojos, a lo mejor, sintiéndose un poco mal por el comentario.

-Ya, tranquila.- le contestó, atreviéndose a sonreír levemente.

-Soy Alice Liddell.

-Jefferson Tarrant.- estrecharon sus manos y volvió a notar la electricidad en la nuca. Su piel seguía siendo lo más suave que había tocado jamás y seguía desprendiendo ese sutil aroma a lavanda y rosas que tanto había echado de menos. -Eres nueva por aquí...

-Hace poco que he llegado a Storybrooke. Soy una pariente lejana de la Alcaldesa.

-¡De Regina!- intentó sonar sorprendido, pero acabó chillando, frustrado, enfadado.

-Sí... ¿Eso es malo?

-No... Disculpa.- se quitó el sombrero y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, nervioso.

¿Pariente de Regina? ¡Maldita zorra vengativa! ¿Había traído de vuelta a Alice para torturarle? ¿Cuánto más debía sufrir para contentarla? ¿No tenía suficiente con todo lo que le había hecho?

-¡Me encanta!- la chica se maravilló al coger el sombrero del suelo. -Mi padre solía llevar de estos... Hacía mucho que no veía uno igual. ¿Es coleccionista o algo así?

-Los hago yo.

-¿En serio? ¡Uauh!

-¿Quieres un poco de Te?

-No... no me gusta el Te, sólo la leche caliente con azúcar.

Mientras Alice hablaba, él recordaba esa misma frase en su cabeza, de todas las veces que se la había repetido en el pasado.

La contentó con una taza de leche, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Aun en contra de su voluntad, empezaron a hablar de todo un poco. Él quería que se marchara, que su mente la borrara del bosque donde estaba, quería tomar su habitual Te en paz, esa paz que se había creado falsamente... pero su olor a lavanda, su voz, su risa, su pelo, sus gestos... quería disfrutarlos un poco más. Veintiocho años era mucho tiempo y fuera lo que fuera Alice en ese momento, quería estar con ella, aunque fuese sólo un rato, volviendo a sonreír, a bromear... a ser el mismo Sombrerero Loco que se enamoró de ella hacía tantos años atrás. Sabía que, en unos minutos, Alice desaparecería porque su mente la difuminaría, o Regina se la volvería a quitar, y volvería a casa solo, a esa mansión tan grande y tan vacía... así que decidió olvidarse de todo eso durante un breve lapsus de tiempo y volver al momento en el que era un joven despreocupado, viajando entre portales gracias a su sombrero mágico, haciendo trueques... conociendo al amor de su vida, interesándose y riéndose por todas las cosas raras que decía...

... aunque sólo fuera un rato.

* * *

**HOLA! :D Soy Hachi!**

**Esto es un poco de lo que será mi nuevo fic, ambientado en Storybrooke y Wonderland :) Mi OTP es Hatter/Alice desde tiempos inmemoriales (cuando era pequeña, todo era en plan inocente jejejeje) y no me gustó NADA lo que hicieron en OUAT Wonderland con Alice ¬¬ así que yo hago mi propia historia y con mi OTP! :D  
Espero que os guste! Como siempre, podéis comentarme con total confi ;) que no me enfado por críticas "malas". BESITOS! 3  
**


End file.
